


No Means No But Not Everyone Listens

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very serious topic.</p><p>I don't want to write a summary for this.</p><p>Wrote to maybe help some people. </p><p>TRIGGERS TRIGGERS TRIGGERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Means No But Not Everyone Listens

**Author's Note:**

> Very serious topic. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Rape.
> 
> If you can't handle it please turn back now.
> 
> Stay safe loves.

Dean was laying Zeppelin down for a nap. He sighed when he was finally out of her room, keeping the door cracked so he could hear her if she woke up. Dean had to get started on dinner, Cas would be home soon.

Dean set off to cook hamburgers.

~SPN SPN SPN~

Castiel was walking to his car after work, ready to get home to Dean and Zepp.

Of course he had to walk a little bit to his car.

He was busy typing a text out to Dean, telling him that he had just left work and he is on his way. Though, he never got to send it because in the next minute he was against the wall, angel blade against his neck, demon snarling in his face saying a grace blocking spell. Phone forgotten.

The demon holding him against the wall sneered, "Castiel. Or should I say Castiel Winchester, father and husband. My my, is it a treat to actually have you, helpless. I can do whatever I want to you and you're helpless and hubby Deanie isn't here to save you either. Maybe after I'm done with you I'll go pay Dean a visit... Zeppelin."

Castiel snarled at the black eyed dick, "Don't go near either one of them or I'll tear you apart slow, make you watch."

The demon laughed, nicking Cas with the blade, "Tough talk for someone who's at my mercy. Though, me and my buddies aren't going to show you mercy Castiel..." Three more demons came out of the darkness and Cas knew he was fucked.

~SPN SPN SPN~

Dean checked his phone, no messages. Cas could just be running a little late, had to work a little over. He was also capable of handling himself.

Zeppelin started crying. Cas is fine, Dean had to take care of Zeppelin.

~SPN SPN SPN~

"You see _Cas_ , I can call you that right? Or is that only allowed when Dean calls you that?"

Cas snarled, the demon turned Cas's head towards his, "You see, the spell I put over you, binded all your grace power. Cant access it. So, you're helpless to my torture and boy am I going to have fun with you."

The demon licked Castiels cheek, causing him to flinch. The demon placed kisses along Cas's neck, who shivered with disgust.

"Do you like it? I can't doubt that you don't like it when Dean does it. I bet he gets you to be a moaning, vulnerable mess. You're going to be a vulnerable, moaning mess for me aren't you?" The demon jerked Cas's head towards his own, kissing his lips lightly. Cas recoiled and glared at him with so much hate in his eyes, if he had supervision then the demons head would have burnt holes in it.

"Oh come on Cassy. I can promise you that I can be as good as Deanie. Probably better, I mean how good can he be? He's not a god." The demon grinded his hips against Cas's, rock hard, "You wanna find out Cassy? Promise I won't tell hubby. Just between us five."

Cas struggled, "Fuck... Off...

The demon laughed, "Oh Cassy, Cassy, Cassy. It's not fuck off its fuck _you_ and that's certainly what we are going to do." The demon grinded against Cas's crotch who cursed his body when it started to respond, "Seems like little Castiel wants to play," the demon grabbed Cas's crotch, rubbing it, making it grow harder, "Lets play."

~SPN SPN SPN~

Dean bounced Zeppelin in his arms, walking around the bunker, phone to ear. Dean sighed when there was no answer, again, this one just went straight to voicemail.

Zeppelin made a noise and Dean looked down at her, her beautiful eyes shining up at him, "You miss papa too? He'll be home soon."

Dean was about 70% sure that Cas is fine and would be home soon.

~SPN SPN SPN~

The demon slammed his lips against Cas's and threw him to the ground.

Cas didn't have time to fight back because two guys held him in place, face up, on the ground soon after he hit the ground.

Cas glared up at the demon that stood above him, the other one he had bought along was working on getting his belt and pants undone.

"We're going to make this quick, don't want the big bad Dean Winchester to come looking for his missing partner. This would be the first place he'd check right? Since you would be leaving work."

The demon Knelt down and undid his pants, pulling his cock out. Cas's pants were yanked down and the demon edged closer. Cas started struggling more, finally realizing that this was happening.

The demon caught Cas's jaw, "Sh. It's okay. I know you can take it baby. I have a feeling Deans been rough like this, so you can take it."

Cas struggled, "P-Please... Don't..."

The demon positioned himself at Cas's hole, nudging, "Please! I'm not prepped! Don't." Cas fought tooth and nail to try to get away but he wasn't a match to demons. Not without his grace.

The demon pushed in and Cas screamed. Dean had been rough sometimes but the one thing he always made sure was that Cas was prepped for him. The demon was going in dry and it hurt. A lot.

The more the demon pushed in the louder Cas screamed.

Cas was crying, praying it to be over soon.

_'I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry.'_

~SPN SPN SPN~

Dean was bouncing Zepp in his lap, sitting on the couch. He was trying not to worry so much for Cas. He was sure he was fine.

Dean looked immediately to the door when it opened, standing up, setting Zeppelin on the couch.

Cas stumbled in, looking beat up, "Cas!"

Dean ran up the stairs to the door, grabbing hold of Cas's face, "Baby. Baby? What happened?"

Dean tried to help Cas move down the stairs but Cas cried out with every step. Dean eventually picked him up and laid him out on a recliner, Zepp was on the couch.

Deans hands pulled away and they were stained with blood, he stared at the horrified for a second before question Cas.

"What happened? Where are you bleeding? _Why_ aren't you healing?"

Cas stared up at Dean, "Zepp..."

Dean glanced back at their daughter then back to Cas, "She's fine. I'll call Sam down to get her. I'm going to fix you up and you're going to tell me who the fuck did this. SAM!"

Footsteps could be heard running, "What! What?" Sam looked at the two of them then to Zepp, "What the hell?"

Dean waved him off, "Watch Zepp. I need to fix up Cas."

Sam nodded and picked up Zeppelin who gurgled at her uncle. Sam stared at Cas for a second, looking like he wanted to help. Dean pointed toward the halls, "Go. I can fix him up."

Sam left and Dean rounded on Cas, "Strip." Dean went to go get a first aid kit.

Cas sat up straighter in the chair and put his ruined clothes under his ass, he could still feel leakage.

Dean came back and knelt in front of Cas, "Where are you hurt worse?"

Cas looked hesitant and chewed his lip, Dean took his hand, "Please baby I need to make sure it gets patched up before it gets worse."

Cas nodded and turned around, presenting his ass to Dean. Dean sucked in a sharp breath, "Y-You wer-"

Cas was crying now and shaking, Dean laid a soothing hand on his back while he got the needle ready, "You need stitching back here..."

After Dean had stitched Cas up he brought him into his arms, Cas sobbed into his shirt, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Dean shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. This isn't your fault. None of it. Why can't you heal yourself? Who the fuck did this to you?"

Cas hiccupped, "D-Demons... They put this spell on me, blocking my grace. It's supposed to wear off soon..."

Dean growled. He will kill those bastards.

Whimpering was heard and Dean looked down to his husband. He lightly kissed his forehead, "It's okay. You're safe now."

~SPN SPN SPN~

Dean had gotten Cas to eat something light and then put to bed.

Dean walked in the kitchen, where Sam was with Zeppelin and sighed, sitting down.

Sam walked over and handed Zepp to him, Dean smiled at his little girl.

"So. What happened?"

Dean ran a hand down his face, "Some demons got the jump on him. The bastards raped him Sammy... I should have gone out and looked for him. I thought something was wrong but I fucking waited. What if I could have stopped them?"

Sam rested a hand on his shoulder, "Don't do that Dean. Don't blame yourself. It's no ones fault but the demons. Cas doesn't blame you so don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known."

Dean shook his head, Zeppelin grabbed onto the samulet and played with it, Dean gave a small smile at her, "I'm going to put her to bed and check on Cas, probably get some shut eye," He stood up, "Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight Dean."

~SPN SPN SPN~

When Dean finally settled in bed Cas turned around and faced him, wide awake.

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour."

Dean tsked, "Babe. You need to rest."

Cas just nodded, "Hey Dean..."

Dean thumbed his cheek, "Mmm?"

"Do you- Am I still loveable? Do you still love me?"

Dean stared at him in shock, he quietly whispered, "Of course I still love you Cas. This one thing is not going to change how much I love you sweetheart. You're still my husband, the father of my child and I still love you, so much."

Cas sniffled and moved closer to Dean, curling into his warmth.

"I still love you. Always have and always will. No matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel shame for putting them through that.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please. Speak out.  
> Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-HOPE


End file.
